herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Megami Saikou
Megami Saikou is the tenth upcoming rival in Yandere Simulator[5]. She will be absent for nine weeks because of "family business". She was first shown in the "December 2015 Progress Update" video. Soon after, she reappeared in a video shown by a volunteer named "YandereAni"[6] and was implemented into the game in the January 1st, 2016 Build. She is the most popular girl in school.[7] Contents https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Megami_Saikou# hide#Appearance #Description #Personality #Routine #Background #Relationships ##Senpai ##Ayano Aishi ##Student Council Members ##Kizana Sunobu ##Kencho Saikou #Trivia #Quotes #Illustrations #Gallery #References Appearance Edit Megami has fair skin, silver eyes, and long silver hair down to her thighs with 'v' shaped bangs. She wears the default female school uniform, with black stockings, gloves and a choker with red stitching and bows. She wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" on her left arm reading 生徒会, meaning Student Council written in kanji. She previously appeared as her old appearance in a video on a Saikou laptop, that currently resides in the Student Council Room, in which she had black hair instead of her current silver hair, however now she has her current appearance. Description Edit "Megami is the heiress to Saikou Corp, the most powerful business conglomerate in Japan. She is impossibly wealthy, a certified genius, has extensive self-defense training, has excelled at everything she has ever attempted to do in her entire life, and has been trained to possess all of the qualities of a perfect leader, to prepare her for the day when she will inherit her father's company. She is also the most beautiful girl in school, the most popular girl in school, and the student council president. Megami has been absent from school for nine weeks under mysterious circumstances that she refuses to disclose. She has still managed to keep up with her schoolwork by attending class through a laptop, and has also been able to manage the school's student council by attending meetings via video call. She is noticeably upset about this; she strongly believes that she should be attending school like a normal student, and is resentful of her current situation, although she is not at liberty to explain the reasons for absence. Megami, unlike all other characters, is fully aware of the fact that there is a dangerous person on school grounds. Once she arrives at school, she will do absolutely everything in her power to protect the school's population - that includes installing security cameras, hiring security guards, and instating a zero-tolerance policy for suspicious behavior. Megami clearly has some very important information that would cause her to go to such extreme lengths...but what does she know? What does Saikou Corp have to do with it? And, more importantly, what does Senpai have to do with it?"[8] Personality Edit Megami is going to be a strict disciplinarian.[9] Everyone agrees that she is mature, responsible, and intelligent, however, some say that she acts as if everything she says and does has been written in a script and rehearsed. She is extremely formal and lacks trust and reliance, due to her upbringing. She has a charismatic aura of confidence and maturity which sometimes results in adults feeling inferior to her, especially as she talks to adults as if they were her equal, rather than her senior.[10] It is rumoured that she hates or is scared of men, due to her only accepting women into the Student Council, and that she has something to do with Aoi Ryugoku's missing eye.[11] She maintains a hostile attitude towards Ayano throughout her monologue, as she refers to her as a "vulgar creature". YandereAni has stated that in the full game, she will not be hostile if the player does not make a bad call.[6] It is not yet known what a "bad call" refers to. While her father tolerates Ayano's presence at the school, she herself does not and openly confronts her. It is unknown why she is acting this bold. Routine Edit If Ayano is alone and gets close enough to the computer, she will begin speaking. It will shut off after she finishes her monologue, and will not turn on ever again, unless the game is restarted. YandereDev has said that her routine will put her in close proximity to Senpai or other students.[12] Background Edit Megami is the heiress to the large business conglomerate Saikou Corp and has been trained all her life to take it over some day. Megami's childhood was cold, sterile, clinical. Most of her life was spent inside of Saikou Corp headquarters, which is also where her family lives. Her "CEO training" began around the same time as her formal education. Training and education were the two focuses of every day. She didn't get to spend much time around other children. She was influenced to believe that desiring playtime or feeling loneliness were weaknesses, so she voluntarily suppressed her own desire to play or have friends.[13] The rivals have been stated to each have a dark secret.[14] Relationships Edit 'Senpai' Edit Main Article: Taro Yamada It is unknown if Megami likes Senpai or not, but it is mostly thought that she does. Megami will try as hard as she can to keep Senpai safe. If Senpai tries to commit suicide after sees his sister (Hanako Yamada) die, Megami will run over to try and stop him. 'Ayano Aishi' Edit :Main Article: Ayano Aishi During her computer monologue, Megami is very hostile to Ayano and will refer to her as a "vulgar creature" and that Megami would "exterminate" her if she could. 'Student Council Members' Edit :Main Article: Student Council Megami cares about the Student Council members and would go so far as to 'violate her orders' if one of them was harmed. If Ayano framed one of them, Megami would strongly doubt that they were the killer.[15] 'Kizana Sunobu' Edit :Main Article: Kizana Sunobu Megami considers Kizana annoying as she constantly asks the student council for a higher budget than she needs.[16]She thinks she is obnoxious.[17] 'Kencho Saikou' Edit :Main article: Kencho Saikou YandereDev states that her younger brother, Kencho, is the only person who knows how to get under Megami's skin, push her buttons and make her lose her temper. He repeatedly tries to compete with Megami.[18] If he died, she would see the death as a "tremendous waste of time and money."[19] Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Humanoid Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pure Good Category:Female Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:False Antagonist